The field of the disclosure is silicone hydrogel contact lenses for sustained release of beneficial polymers.
Contact lens packages including a sealed receptacle that contains a contact lens made of a silicone hydrogel copolymer in a sterile solution which comprises a stabilizing agent which can form an ionic complex or hydrogen bond with the hydrogel copolymer, have been described in U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2007/0149428. A packaging system and method for the storage of an ionic hydrogel lens that uses an aqueous packing solution which includes a phosphorylcholine polymer, and which further can include a buffering agent, have been described in U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2009/0100801. Other background publications include U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,112, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,149, U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,264, U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,563, U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,469, U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,214, U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,318, U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,716, U.S. Pat. No. 7,960,465, U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,909, U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,703, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2004/0135967, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2005/0074467, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2007/0048249, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2007/0265247, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2008/0085922, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2008/0124376, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2010/0048847, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2010/0239637, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2010/0249356, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2011/0071091, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2012/0074352, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2012/0214899, EP Pat. No. 1328303B1, and PCT Publ. No. WO94/13774, Karlgard et al, Int J Pharm (2003) 257:141-51, and Soluri et al., Optom Vis Sci (2012) 89:1140-1149.